This invention relates generally to the forming of corner joints in molding and particularly to a guide tool for contouring the ends of molding.
Quarter round, and similarly configurated molding, has been commonly used by builders and carpenters for many years to provide a suitable finished appearance at the juncture of walls and floors. In spite of this long use, corner joints are still formed either by providing 45.degree. miter cuts in each of the two corner-forming portions, or by handforming the end of one portion to overfit the other portion. Considerable skill is required in forming accurately mitered ends, particularly in those instances in which the walls meet at a corner which is not exactly ninety degrees. On the other hand, the difficulty of hand-forming contoured ends is even more considerable and is compounded when the shape of the molding is other than a quarter round.
Hollow tubes have been devised for forming miter cuts on timber and, in addition, jigs are known which facilitate the cutting of 2 .times. 4 timber to a suitable shape for use as saw horse legs. However, neither of these means is adaptable to or suggests the formation of contoured ends on molding.
The present tool solves the above and other problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.